Older Brother
by Imoneofakind
Summary: A very intoxicated China mistake Korea for Gojoseon. So, Hongkong do the most logical thing, he record it. CRACK. Human name used.


**A/N:**

**This is my first story and English is not my first language, so yeah...**

**Warning : Nonsense, history inaccuracy, OOC, irrelevant stuff, nonsense and dragons.**

**_Italic words was in korean. Because clearly, i'm just a smartass. _**

**Disclaimer : I own everything and pigs can fly**

* * *

( Enter Music : The Sorrow song of love – Ost. The Moon that Embraces The Sun)

**A short movie by Wong Kha Leong  
**

The words was the first thing that appear on the black screen, then it fade out

**_Stars die and born, I watched you dance and sing._**

**_Stars die and born, I watched with my feet rooted to the ground._**

**_Stars die and born, I watched with your blood stained my hand._**

_**Stars die and born, I watched as my heart dying**_

Four lines written in korean alphabet appear one after another in the screen. On the bottom of the screen was two row of subtitle. The first one was written in Chinese characters and the other one was in English.

All the letters fade out again to darkness, before slowly a single word appear on the screen.

**" 형 _" _(_Hyeong)_**

The English subtitle reads, " Older brother "

After that, another line appear below the title

**Might or might not be based on a true event**

The screen suddenly washed out in white, and a scene finally appear.

Two Asian man was sitting on a meadow and hugging each other closely. One man with larger built had short dark hair and an ahoge sticking out at the side. Both him and the ahoge look very blissfull, as he absentmindedly stroke the other man's hair. The other one with a leaner body had his flushed cheek press againts the first man's chest, he had long dark hair tied in messy pony tail, his golden eyes wet with unshed tears. The late afternoon sun shinning on them in the background.

The short haired man look at the camera and grin mischievously.

" _Hyoeng."_, the smaller man whispered

" _Yes? "_, the older brother replied, his fingers still playing with the other man hair.

" _Is this heaven ? "_, The long haired man asked in korean.

The older brother chuckled, _" No silly, you're still in the world of the living. "_

The smaller man pulled back to look at his brother's face. _" Then how you're here? "_, his glazed eyes studied every inch of the short haired man face as if he didn't believe it was real.

The korean man grinned at his younger brother, _" Can I visit my little brother? I miss you so much, you know. "_

The younger can't help but beamed at his brother, but soon the smile was vanished and replaced by a deep frown, _" But hyeong, why would you miss me? I... I had betrayed you, because of that you disappeared … I killed you, Hyoeng! "_

The _Hyoeng_ look genuinely taken aback by this , before he hastily replied, _" Yao, that happened a long long time ago. That's not important anymore. "_

" _-and I didn't take good care of your successors."_, Yao continued as his voice start to waver, _" Even in the present day, I keep failing you, Hyeong! "_

The older brother now look heartbroken by his brothers word, _" Nae dongsaeng..."_

" _-I think, I think all of them hate me, Hyoeng-hic! It must be a karma. ",_ after saying this the long haired man burst into tears.

" _That's not true, Yao. I know that's not true, if that boy is truly my successor, he would never hate you, no matter what. ",_ He smiled bitterly while trying to wiped the tears on his younger brother cheeks.

" _I miss you, Hyoeng. I miss all of you, I even miss that jerk Xiongnu. "_

The older brother draw the sobbing man into his arm again, then slowly rocked the smaller body from side to side. His own eyes start to shine with tears.

" _Hyoeng, when you go back to heaven can you take me with you? "_, the younger brother ask meekly.

Hearing this, the short haired man push the other from his chest, but his hand stay firmly on the smaller man shoulder._ " What are you talking about ? "_

" _I'm tired Hyung. I didn't ask for this. Why i'm the only one left behind? I want to go with you Hyoeng. Please- "_

" _BABO! "_, the Korean man snapped, his expression completely furious. The younger brother look positively terrified at his sudden outburst.

" _Hyoeng, are you mad at me...? Please don't, Hyeong. Please don't be mad at me. Please don't hate me. Please, Hyeong. I'm sorry, i'm sorry, please forgive me, please... "_, the Chinese man beg pathetically between sob.

The taller man take the other face with both hands, _" You make me very mad right now, and you've made me mad many times before, Yao, "_, a lone tear escape his eyes as he spoke, _" But I don't hate you. I could never hate you, you babo. "_

" _But Hyeong-"_

" _Don't you dare say stupid things like that again! There's must be a reason you're still in this world, you lucky bastard. "_

It's as if the moment freeze as they look deeply into each eyes. The wind was blowing and their hair dance with it.

" _Hyoeng..."_

" _Nae dongsaeng..."_

" _Hyoeng..."_

" _Nae dongsaeng! "_

" _Hyeong! "_

" _Nae dongsaeng! "_

" _HYEONG! "_

" _Bbo bbo! "_

Without a second thought the younger brother leaned in and give the older brother a peck on the lips.

" _NAE DONGSAENG! 3 _", The older brother crushed the smaller form to his chest, _" So cute! "_, the expression of pure happiness bloomed on his face, any trace of sadness was gone. His ahoge look like it just had an orgasm.

At this point, if you listen closely, you can hear a growl from behind the camera.

The long haired man giggled into his brother's chest.

" _Yao, there's one more thing I want to do before I go back. "_

" _What is it, Hyoeng? "_, the younger brother look up at his _hyeong_.

" _Can I claim your breast? "_

Yao slowly push himself away from his brother's chest, and look at the taller man with an unreadable expression.

The _Hyeong_ gulp nervously as several second passed in silence.

" _Yes, Hyoeng! "_, the younger brother suddenly answered with determination shining in his eyes.

" _Eh..., are you sure?"_, The short haired man had his face laden with surprise.

" _Do it, Hyeong! ",_ the smaller man fixed his position so he was sitting crossleged with each hands on his knees. His arched his back slightly, as if he want to present his chest to his older brother and finally he closed his eyes solemnly like he was about to be beheaded.

The older brother look at the camera with a scandalous smirk, before looking back, up and down at his younger brother stiff form.

" _Okay, be ready, Yao..."_, the korean man slowly reach out toward his brother's chest with both hands. Curiously, both his face and the ahoge was censored in mosaic at this particular scene.

30 centimeters, 10 centimeters, 5 centimeters, 2 centimeters...

Suddenly a giant clawed feet appear in the frame and snatch the younger brother away.

" _NAE DONGSAENG! "_

The camera titled upward to revealed the belly of a giant green dragon sailed through the air.

" This is cool shit. ", a mysterious monotone voice said from behind the camera.

" _HYEONG! "_, Yao screamed while he struggled in the beast strong grip.

The older brother tried to run after the dragon but he tripped and fall on his stomach, _" NAE DONGSAEEEENNNGGGG! "_, he reach out one of his hand toward the sky dramatically.

" _HYEONGGG...! "_, the younger brother wailed as the beast carried him further away.

The scene fade to black as the older brother's hand fall to the grass in slow motion.

A single line appeared on the black screen.

_The younger brother was never seen again, he probably got eaten by the dragon._

The screen changed again and show another scene where the older brother singing and dancing shamelessly on the table while several middle aged aunties cheering awkwardly in the background.

_Heartbroken, the older brother spent his days frolicking with local aunties._

The Scene Fade out again.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**CREDIT **

( Enter music : HK Superstar by MC Jin Ft. Daniel Wu )

**Im Yong Soo as the Older Brother**

The video show an aunty with curly hair was in the process of curling Yongsoo hair with a traditional curling iron. Several aunty in the background was sporting the identical curly hairstyle. From the look of his face, he seems very pleased by his new hairstyle.

**Wang Yao as the Younger Brother**

A very off looking Yao had his hair in a messy bun on top of his head, several jelly worms was hanging from his mouth. He had another one in his hand and was persuading his panda to eat it.

" Zhi shi long. Ni chang yi chang ba! "

The panda slapped him.

**Boss as the dragon**

A greenish jelly worm lied on a wooden floor

**Wong Kha Leong as director, cameraman and editor**

The chinese boy was standing on top of a monkey bar, before he somersault and land in the middle of the playing ground. Flying dust filled the whole screen before it died down and revealed the boy was kneeling with one knee, both his hand crossed in metal sign. His face as deadpanned as ever. The children watched in awe, the mothers was not impressed.

* * *

In the end, thanks to the big boss, China was saved from further embarrassment.

Damn, I had a lot of explaining to do.

**\- Gojoseon **: Ancient Korea, presumably older than China. Invaded by Han dynasty in 109 BC. His Successors obviously was the south and the north Korea.

**\- Wong Kha Leong** : For you who don't know, it's cantonese version of Wang Jia Long. I used it because it gave the hollywood director vibe. Uhm... #nonsense

**\- XiongNu** : Eurasian nomadic people who formed a state or confederation centered in modern Mongolia (Straight from the Wikipedia :p). One of the main reason the Great Wall was built.

**\- Nae Dongsaeng** : (Korean) my little brother

**\- Babo** : (Korean) Fool

**\- Bbo Bbo** : (Korean) Kiss, in this case, not always in romantic way. If you familiar with K-pop realm you know sometimes parents do this with their children, or sometimes between children. But I never saw it happen between adult male, tho... ( Yongsoo, he...)

**\- Zhi shi long. Ni chang yi chang ba!** : (Chinese) This is dragon. Tried it!

\- Some people in northeast of China speak Korean so I assume China can speak Korean too.

Once again to those who familiar with K-pop, maybe you be notice Running Man reference in this fic XD.

Lastly, I'm so sorry if any of you offended by this and thank you for reading this shit.


End file.
